


Undernourished Egos

by whereismygarden



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories and drabbles about a variety of topics, featuring various ships and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undernourished Egos

Set nebulously in early season three. I'm doing a House rewatch of sorts: I haven't seen it since middle school and I wanted to write something for it.

~             

   “I have a question,” House asks, slamming the door with more force than truly required. He hasn’t even bothered to put on a jacket, just his usual t-shirt and jeans that would fit a sixteen year old with too much money from Mom and Dad better than they do a man in his forties. Foreman gets up and opens the door to his bedroom, rolling his eyes when House pauses to open his fridge and glance over its contents before continuing forward. He takes his shirt off: he's in his boxers and a t-shirt, and was getting ready to go to bed. Not anymore.

                “What’s the question?”

                “You were scornful when Cameron wanted to fuck me, but unless I’m mistaken, we’ve been fucking for, oh, almost a month now. What gives?”

                “Cameron actually likes you.”

                “And you hate me, that’s why we’re walking into your bedroom.”

                “I like fucking you.” He watches House sit and take his shoes off. “What, did the sex get boring and now you want to analyze why we’re doing it? The sex is still good, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

                “Wouldn’t I? Maybe you’re just cheaper than the girls downtown.” House undoes his jeans and takes them off. “And this way I don’t have to do the foreplay. Less effort, same orgasm.”

                “Right.” He grabs House by the shoulder, turns him around, and shoves him a little ungently onto the center of the bed. “Sleeping with your employees is always the cleanest and safest route.”

                “Sleeping with your boss, on the other hand, is idiotic.” House shifts his weight to the left, and Foreman wonders, not for the first time, how this feels for his leg. He decides, as always, that it’s not so bad House isn’t willing to put up with it, and he’s more concerned about his dick than House’s leg.

                “Are you going to insult me all night?” He opens the drawer next to the his bed, takes out the lube and condoms.

                “I thought you weren’t into that,” House says, looking at him over his shoulder. Even his face is sarcastic: it’s an art, in its own twisted way. Foreman pulls House’s boxers down his thighs and leans his arm across his back, squeezing lube onto the fingers of his unoccupied hand.

                House is always silent for this part: he’s not sure if it’s because he likes it or hates it. He doubts it hurts: the man is way too high, constantly, and he uses more than enough lubrication. Either way, he’s given up trying to get House to make noise. He can shove his fingers against the man’s prostate, and he’ll jerk and his breathing will increase, but he won’t make noise. Maybe it’s just spite.

                “I have a question,” he says, taking advantage of House’s quiet. He doesn’t ask it, though, just moves his fingers in and out until House gets fidgety enough that Foreman knows he’s ready. Condom on, and he slides in slowly, fingers on the pulse in House’s neck.

                “What’s your question?” House asks, and he thrusts a few times, closing his eyes. It is good with House, surprisingly so.

                “Why didn’t you sleep with Cameron? You’re sleeping with me?”

                “She actually likes me,” he says, and he has to laugh at that.

**Author's Note:**

> Took the title from a line in Massive Attack's "Inertia Creeps."


End file.
